


Tipsy Teacups

by GordandV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Third Wheel Yurio, cursing, mentions of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: “Is there anything Viktor can’t do?” Yuuri teases playfully, Yurio snorting.“Yeah, ride the teacups without puking."Or in which a trip to the amusement park reveals a surprising weakness of Viktor's, and Yurio wishes he had never gone with the two lovebirds.





	1. Teacups

Yuuri isn’t necessarily fond of amusement parks, but when he sees Yurio’s eyes light up at the mention of a one a little over an hour away he can’t find the words to deny the boy the chance the go. Instead Yuuri finds himself promising to take Yurio himself, which, if past events are any indicator, means Yuuri will be taking Yurio _and_ Viktor. He wants to hope for the best, that nothing will go wrong, but there is a niggling fear that refuses to leave Yuuri alone even as the day arrives. Their outing starts off well enough though- the train leaves on time, the walk to the amusement park from the train station is pleasant under a warm sun and cool, gentle breeze, and, much to Yurio’s horror, the three of their tickets are calculated at a cheaper family rate.

“I don’t see why you’re so upset, Yurio, it means more money for other things,” teases Viktor as they pass into the park past the admissions booths, waving his wallet a little bit before it disappears into his pocket.

“You’re not my parents,” hisses Yurio, still red-faced and seething at the employee’s explanation which had been provided after Yuuri had innocently asked why it was less expensive then what the website had advertised.  

“It was an honest mistake, and you’re lucky she didn’t raise the price back up after you made that very clear,” Yuuri huffs, fumbling a bit with the small stack of brochures and glossy papers, including a map of the park which is the only paper he wants to look at. He exhales, and diverts to the side of the walkway so he can organize himself. He eases his bag from his back to stow anything unnecessary then unfolds the park map. His eyes scan around the brightly colored pictures, and within seconds fingers are pointing to certain spots with demands to go there. While Yuuri might find Yurio’s requests a little adorable, dare he say even sweet in their masked childlike enthusiasm, Viktor’s pleas of where he wants to go and do are a little harder to bear. In fact, they are nearly embarrassing coming from an adult.

“We can do everything, stop trying to rush,” Yuuri finds himself whining, shaking the map a bit to try and get the fingers away, Viktor and Yurio removing their hands, both looking a little shocked.

Yurio is the first to break their silence despite screams and yells and laughter all around them. “Stop being so slow, then.”

“I’m not being slow, I just want to get my bearings and plan a little,” Yuuri replies a tad unhappily. “We can do everything, but not if we’re running around aimlessly. We’re only here for the day, and we’ll waste time if we don’t do things a little logically.”

“I just want to ride stuff and eat crappy food,” Yurio says simply, “Mostly the big roller coasters though.”

Yuuri can’t help but laugh a little as his eyes scan the park map, already tracing possible routes for maximum fun for their limited time. “How about you start with something a little easier? You said you haven’t been on anything more exciting than a carousel in a few years, and I don’t want you overdoing it on the first thing you see and ruin the rest of the day.”

“Psh, fine, okay _Mom_ ,” Yurio gripes as Viktor coos and abruptly reaches over the map to hug Yuuri.

“You’re so smart, Yuuri!”

Yuuri shakes himself free then gives the map to Viktor to hold so he can point. Yuuri points to the somewhat front and center part of the park where the less intense rides are. It is quickly agreed that they will start with the smaller rides then work their way to the more thrilling ones, though Yurio is clearly is only agreeing to get them moving.

It is Yurio who leads them to the teacups, hands shoved in pockets and shoulders hunched over as Viktor and Yuuri follow. Yurio is very careful to keep his eyes forward and not behind, knowing the two are being disgusting. He nearly convinces himself that they aren’t, that they’ve somehow seen the light and will not make him want to vomit, and he makes the mistake to glance behind himself.

He makes a face as he finds Yuuri holding onto Viktor’s arm, said arm neatly bent like a proper gentleman with both of Yuuri’s hands holding on. Yuuri’s head is turned sideways and upwards, clearly looking at something, while Viktor doesn’t have eyes for anything except for Yuuri. He’s got that stupid love-struck look on his face that only appears when it involves Yuuri, all soft smiling and lipid eyes or whatever poetic bullshit Yuuri’s read on the comments of their lovey-dovey couple photos from Instagram. Yurio briefly wishes they’d trip and fall to get their heads out of their asses, or least Viktor’s eyes off Yuuri’s ass _holy shit_ , Yuuri whips around so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash.

“Stop checking out your boyfriend in public you perv,” he shouts instead, ignoring the few startled glances he gets from the people around him. He doesn’t have to look back to hear Yuuri smack Viktor, and instead snickers a little.

They make it to the teacups without further incident. While they wait in the short line, Yurio makes his displeasure known that the ride is for babies and that they should have started with something better. While Yuuri insists the ride is not for babies, that it’s still fun even if it doesn’t bring it’s rider to experience any massive G-forces like a proper roller coaster, he can’t argue that a majority of line consists of parents and smaller children and a few teenagers who look like they’re Yurio’s age.

Yurio glares as Viktor picks their teacup when it’s their turn, three of them sitting down in the circular shaped ride. “This is stupid.”

“Come on, Yurio, it should be fun,” insists Viktor, frowning at the center of the ride with a circle and arrows. “What’s this say?”

“ _Turn this way to go faster_ ,” reads Yuuri, shifting his backpack to down between his feet. “Yurio, we’re on the ride, please stop complaining. It’s the first ride, and like I said before we should start easy. Besides, it had a short line, it’s not like we wasted any time for it; we’ll be waiting in line a lot longer for the roller coasters.”

Yurio rolls his eyes and looks around, ignoring Yuuri. He frowns a bit at one teacup that is already spinning where it sits, a group of four teenagers inside. They look absolutely delighted, and a little mad as they try to get the teacup to spin as fast as humanly possible before the ride technically even starts. Yurio blinks as realization dawns and a woman’s voice welcomes them to the ride with the standard _Thou Shall Not Dick Around on This Ride_ speech. Teacups are for babies, but maybe he can make it a little fun.

When the platform begins to move Yurio immediately grabs at the wheel and begins to spin them. It’s harder than he anticipated, and he grunts, “Hey, help me out.”

Yuuri’s hands join his own, and then Viktor’s as the three of them begin to spin faster. Happy music plays around them, and Yuri has to shift his position as he feels his body shift outwards. He can feel how fast they’re spinning, and while he knows it’s no roller coaster, he can’t help himself- he laughs. He looks across at Yuuri who’s also grinning, world outside the teacup blurry and distorted. Viktor looks amused, and it only eggs Yurio to try harder. He braces himself better and hauls at the wheel like a man possessed.

“Faster!” he cries, and Yuuri seems more than happy to help.

Yurio doesn’t care when Viktor’s hands disappear as it means he and Yuuri have more room to try and make them whirl like a top. However it’s when Yuuri’s hands also leave the wheel and Yurio can feel the ride began to lag without the same strength to keep up the rotations he looks up, though he still tries to keep them spinning.

“What the hell?” he demands and is shocked to find Viktor slouched down in the teacup slightly bent over with the palm of one hand against his forehead and back of the other hand across his mouth. He looks oddly pale and a little sweaty as Yuuri leans over and puts an arm around his back.

“Viktor?” he calls over the music and delighted shouting, “What’s wrong?”

Viktor merely shakes his head, which results in his eyes going wide though the hand at his mouth drops down to dig into his leg.

“Stop the ride,” he wheezes, and he then slaps his hand back over his mouth as he heaves forward a bit. It takes a moment before everything fits together like a finished puzzle, though that doesn’t stop Yurio who grins like a Cheshire cat.

“Hey Viktor, want to go faster?” he laughs as Yuuri gives a little cry.

“Stop spinning us, he’s going to be sick!” he yelps, practically slapping Yurio’s hands away from the center wheel before flapping them by Viktor in an _What do I do?_ expression. Viktor shies away a bit but then apparently decides better. He leans into Yuuri’s chest and lets the other man hug him close as the ride platform begins to slow. Yurio has just enough time to yank his phone out and get a picture of Yuuri holding Viktor before he starts a video.

“Are you filming this?” screeches Yuuri as Viktor groans into his stomach, slipping further down in the teacup, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Absolutely!”

Yurio doesn’t stop taking his video. He waits for an employee to come over to their teacup when they’re the only ones left after the ride stops and everyone else has left. It’s very clear of what the holdup is, and the employee looks torn between amusement and annoyance. He opens the little door and Yurio hops out, only a little off balance as he documents Yuuri and the employee getting Viktor to his feet. Viktor is unsteady and refuses to remove his hand from over his mouth as he’s helped onto the flat ground. Yuuri shifts one of Viktor’s arms over his shoulders and wraps his other arm around Viktor’s waist and slowly escorts him away from the ride. Viktor wobbles, visibly shaky like a newborn horse just learning to use its legs, but once they get out of the ride seems to be a little better.

“Viktor? Do you want to sit down for a bit?” asks Yuuri as Viktor suddenly stands up straight, younger man eying an empty bench under a shady tree.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Viktor insists, stepping away from Yuuri without warning. “That was fun, I-” He abruptly weaves sideways and ends up into bushes before Yuuri can so much as screech.

“Viktor!”

Yurio hopes Yuuri will go diving into the bushes right after his beloved Viktor, but the sudden sound of violent retching makes them both freeze. Yurio blinks, and Yuuri grabs at his head as he moves closer and peers into the bushes looking as nervous as he had been at his first Grand Prix. “Viktor?”

More vomiting noises, and Yurio begins to howl with laughter.

“Viktor Nikiforov, five-time Grand Prix champion, how can the teacups at an amusement park knock you on your ass?”

“I-” comes Viktor’s voice from the plants, before there’s a pause as gagging ensues, “-am not-” vomiting, and rather forceful sounding at that which lasts for nearly half a minute.  “I am not in control.” Dry heaving, if the lack of splatter sounds is anything to go by.

Yuuri lets go of his head and steps into the bushes with care. There’s a small crowd of people staring at the scene, albeit at a distance, and Yurio has just enough heart to help them. Well, not really, but he decides he has more than enough footage to satisfy him for months.

“Rest in fucking pieces, Viktor,” he states when he flips the phone to face himself, offering a big smug grin and staring at the camera before he ends his video. He pockets his phone then goes to investigate the carnage. It’s just as bad he imagined, not that he’s ever seen Viktor actively vomit before, nevertheless from forces that as skaters they regularly subject themselves to.

He and Yuuri get Viktor out of the bushes, and the only blessing seems to be that Viktor has not thrown up on himself. He’s immediately half-dragged to the nearest bench where Yuuri waves away the numerous offers of help. Viktor is deposited onto the bench with little grace, though he seems to have gotten his balance back as he sits upright, though is lifeless as a dead fish. He whimpers when Yuuri cups his face.

“Viktor, can you hear me?” coos Yuuri, and Yurio wishes he could go vomit at the sweet, loving tone that is just too sweet and too loving for public ears. Viktor hums in response, jaw clenched tight as if he’s about to be sick again.

“You can open your damn mouth, you know; it’s not like you haven’t thrown up on your boyfriend before,” Yurio teases, which is the closest way besides pain of death he will ever acknowledge the unfortunate event in which he had stumbled upon Viktor and Yuuri in the locker room one late evening.

He had gone to get something from his locker, he couldn’t to that day remember what exactly, but instead had found the two in the corner with Viktor on his knees in front of Yuuri, Yuuri’s pants tugged down by his knees, and Yuuri’s front covered in vomit. While it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened from the context alone, Yurio had come in just in time for Viktor to shakily announce with a rough voice his gag reflex was more sensitive than he thought.

Yuuri’s entire face goes bright red and he splutters out what might be words, and even Viktor gains back some color as they unfortunately remember that incident. They had been mortified, and Yuuri had nearly left the continent in shame.

“Instead of running your mouth,” Viktor begins, then pauses briefly with Yurio side-stepping out of reach when it looks like Viktor might be ill. However he seems to quell the urge, and continues with actual words as he fishes out his wallet. “Ginger ale, please.”

Yurio accepts the wallet, eying Viktor skeptically. “Why do I have to go get you a stupid drink?”

“Because I want Yuuri stay with me,” Viktor groans, sounding absolutely pathetic. Yuuri makes a little noise and sits beside Viktor, hugging him carefully and petting over his hair like a doting mother.

“You’ll be fine, Viktor, you just have to wait a little bit for it to wear off.”

Yurio makes his retreat and heads towards the stalls where all manner of food and drinks are. He buys Viktor a ginger ale, and then decides the wallet is still a little too heavy. He peers about and buys himself a little bucket of cotton candy along with the biggest souvenir cup he can find, although the soda inside is diet. He sips from the straw as he heads back to the bench and gives the little can to Yuuri who stares at Yurio.

“What? I was thirsty too,” Yurio huffs. Yuuri shakes his head and cracks the tab. He picks up Viktor’s limp hand and presses the cool tin to his palm. “Viktor, small sips, alright? Yurio, wallet.”

Yurio stiffens, and the wallet in his back pocket feels heavy once again.  “What wallet?”

“My wallet,” moans Viktor before he tips the can. He drinks slowly, carefully, and Yuuri takes the wallet in question and tucks it away. Yurio taps his foot, then sighs loudly.

“I’m not waiting for Viktor to get his damn equilibrium or whatever it is back- I’m going on a roller coaster. Text me if you need me.”

He deposits his cup and cotton candy with Yuuri and strides away from Yuuri’s protests. He heads to the closest coaster which is a massive purple and gold metal beast. He grins as he goes in line. He fiddles with his phone, looks around, and ends up talking with two girls in front of him. They’re friendly, and much to Yurio’s relief, completely uninterested in him in any other than a way to kill time.

The ride is amazing, and Yurio feels elated when he gets off, already looking around for the next one. He proceeds in much the same way until noon, when he texts Yuuri that he’s hungry. He gets a quick reply to meet them by the teacups, and Yurio briefly wonders if the two moved at all. It doesn’t look like they have when he finds them in the exact same spot where he left them, but Yuuri gives a little wave and says they walked around a bit.

“I went on some of the rides, but Viktor didn’t,” he explains as they head back to where all the food is. “He waited with me in line though.”

“Chicken exit,” Yurio says bluntly, and Viktor, who looks far better, can only agree.

“Yes, but I get to hold all the things while Yuuri goes on anything so we don’t get robbed,” he replies.

Lunch is consists of some rather questionable looking, and utterly delicious burgers and fries which Yuuri proclaims will send him to an early grave when grease drips off and down onto his plate. It doesn’t keep him from eating any of it, though he hesitates when Viktor says he wants something sweet. Yurio refuses to share his cotton candy with them, but he thinks about changing his mind when Viktor returns to their table with fried dough topped with powered sugar. Viktor breaks a piece off and offers it over to Yuuri who blushes and nips it as innocently and as quickly as possible.

“How is it, Yuuri?”

“Very good.”

“Hey, let me try,” Yurio demands, reaching his own sticky fingers out from his cotton candy bucket, Viktor neatly slapping them down.

“You won’t share your cotton candy, I’m not sharing my fried dough,” he states with a slight edge. Yurio bites the side of his mouth, staring at Viktor’s plate. It really does look quite good, and fried anything is such a treat as is.

“Fine, you can have some then,” he grudgingly says at length.

Viktor’s eyes light up as he eagerly reaches for the cotton candy as Yurio goes for the fried dough. Yuuri politely declines any more of anything, though Viktor is able to tempt him into another bite of dough.

When everything is gone, hands wiped clean, Yuuri consults his map. He points to another section of the park. “They have games we could play for a little bit before we go on any more rides.”

“We?” repeats Yurio doubtfully, “You mean us and Mr. Teacup?”

“I think Viktor is going to take it easy and keep us company,” says Yuuri hastily, “Right?”

“Right,” Viktor agrees.

They go over to the games, and Yurio inspects the prizes before he decides what to play. There’s a shooting game with an array of plush animals, and he points at one that involves water guns. “This one.”

Viktor sighs and nods. They sit at the little stools in front of the booth and Viktor pays for their game. Yuuri looks uncomfortable and prods one finger on the little mounted gun. Yurio ducks his head and squints a bit, already lining up his gun to the little neon hole to fill up the container. He is going to win. He is going to _destroy_ Viktor and Yuuri. He is going to win something stupidly cute and fluffy.

“Yuuri? Problem?” asks Viktor.

“I’m ah, I’m not very good at these types of things,” Yuuri laughs a little nervously, “At all.”

“Sucks to be you then, let’s go,” Yurio huffs impatiently. Viktor clicks his tongue then slides up behind Yuuri. He bends himself until he’s pressed along Yuuri’s back, and gently brings their arms together.

“It’s just a matter of aim,” Viktor whispers, ignoring the noises from Yurio along with a few comments that they are the most embarrassing people in the world. He can feel Yuuri stiffen under his touch, but he’s still pliable enough to get Yuuri’s finger on the trigger.

“Ready?” demands Yurio hotly.

“Ready,” chimes Viktor, leaning his head against Yuuri’s. They wait until a little bell goes off and the triggers are squeezed. Yurio wins, but only because Yuuri releases the trigger halfway through to nuzzle Viktor and lace their fingers together in a display of overt public affection. Yurio gets his prize, even if it is by default, and beats them both with the stuffed cat a few times when they walk off to another game with basketballs.

 

The rest of their day at the amusement park passes well enough. Viktor is more than happy to wait in line with them and never get closer to the ride then just to walk through it to get to the other side by the exit. Yurio and Yuuri are able to put aside their differences to enjoy the rides together, which mostly consist of looking at each other and screaming in delight when they go upside side or experience enough force to have their vision blackout briefly. Yuuri feels a little guilty after each ride, finding Viktor with their things and waiting like a good dog. While he says he’s fine, it can’t be much fun waiting alone; he doesn’t however put up any protest when Yuuri suggests that maybe the carousel would be fun for all of them.

Yurio eyes a tiger amongst the other animals the whole time they wait to get on, and races to grab it before someone else. He gives Viktor and Yuuri a quick flash of his middle finger when Yuuri asks if he’ll be alright on his own. Yuuri chides him, but Viktor’s hand at the small of his back guides him away from the teen. Viktor pats a black horse decorated with gold ribbons and glitzy pieces of crystal.

“Yuuri, sit on this one,” he says, Yuuri nodding. He goes to the left side of the horse and sticks his foot into the little mounting bracket. He swings his leg up and over the back of the horse, only a little proud of himself. It must have looked impressive with how Viktor is staring with wide eyes.

“Are you going on that one?” he asks instead, gesturing to the white horse which has some type of wintry theme, judging by the pale blues and snowflakes that adorn it. Viktor mounts up just like Yuuri did, and reaches out his hand. Yuuri smiles and takes it, until the ride begins to creak. Viktor hastily grabs onto the silver pole of his horse with a frightened look as the horses begin to move in classic rocking motion as the platform holding them all begins to shift. Yuuri watches Viktor carefully, namely for any signs of nausea, but the carousel is indeed gentle enough for him to handle. Viktor eagerly tells Yurio afterwards he didn’t get sick at all, and Yuuri can’t help but pretend to swoon into Viktor.

“Is there anything he can’t do?” he teases playfully, Yurio snorting.

“Yeah, ride the goddam teacups without puking,” he replies, which sends Yuuri into a fit of laughter as Viktor pouts.

“I wasn’t in control,” he whispers a bit sadly, “It wasn’t my fault.”

His words fall on deaf ears as Yurio tugs on Yuuri’s sleeve, talking about another roller coaster that they have to go on before they leave for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to have one of the skaters get motion sick on rides; Viktor was the winner, if only because his misfortune made me smile more than anyone else.


	2. Yurio's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much self-indulgent, and can be summed up as follows.
> 
> In which Yurio is done, Viktor is (a little) horny, and Yuuri cannot.

“This is fucking stupid.”

“Language, Yurio,” snaps Yuuri, “This is a family ride.”

Yurio snorts loudly and tries to bring his hood further down over his face. “No, this is a couple’s ride, and I am not third wheeling with you two. Seriously, I’ll wait by the exit, let me die alone.”

“Nonsense, you’re not third wheeling anything,” chimes Viktor happily, though he would look delighted in that moment even if the sky was on fire, Yurio notes.

 It’s evening, the air chill but not uncomfortably so. Yuuri is tucked against Viktor’s side as they wait for Yurio’s most dreaded ride, the Tunnel of Love. He can tell by the pinks and reds and whites it’s going to the sweet kind, the ones that encourage couples to feel each other up instead of getting scared shitless and cling to each other in fright. Yurio debates if clawing his own eyes out will get his a free pass to ditch the two, though he’s been forbidden from leaving them since it’s only getting darker.

It’s not so much that he has a thing against couple-ly rides (they’re alright, he guesses, not that’s he’s every had anyone to go on with), as it is the fact he has everything against seeing Yuuri and Viktor swap spit and get handsy with each other. He _knows_ Viktor is going to put every single move on Yuuri on this ride, and he does not want a front row seat when Yuuri will inevitably give in. Hell, Viktor’s the one who suggested they go on it, and Yurio’s willing to bet his new cat plush that Viktor only wanted to go on it to get some type of action.

“Aw, swan boats, cute,” Yuuri says as they wait, next in line, watching as a long-necked boat heads into the tunnel, sides decorated like elegant white wings.

“Isn’t it romantic?” asks Viktor, sliding his hand deeper in Yuuri’s back pocket.

“Gagging over here,” Yurio groans. “Please, I’ll wait for you at the exit, leave me.”

“You’re going to get lost or try to fit in another ride before we go,” Yuuri chides, three of them heading to an empty swan. Viktor grabs the back of Yurio’s sweatshirt when the teen makes a break for it and hauls him over to the platform to load into the boat. Yuuri gets into the little boat first, then Viktor, and lastly Yurio is forced to admit defeat as he squeezes himself in last. He turns his head down and avoids the stares he knows everyone is giving him. It’s so obvious that he’s there against his will as Viktor slides up to Yuuri and curls his arm around him with obnoxious kissy noises as Yuuri giggles and playfully swats him away with weak little protests for Viktor to behave himself.

“Shoot me, shoot me, shoot me,” Yurio chants softly as the swan boat heads into the tunnel entrance which is shaped like giant heart and covered in lace and other cutesy shit. He goes to his phone for comfort and wishes he had headphones at the sappy music that plays around them. The lights are tinted a soft pink as they go along the tunnel which depicts a bunch of cartoony paired off animals. Yurio doesn’t get it; are mated animals supposed to be a turn on or something?

“Look at the deer, Yuuri, aren’t they sweet?” asks Viktor, pointing at one picture. “And those bluebirds.”

“I like the squirrels,” Yuuri replies, and Yurio curls himself over his knees.

“Fuck!”

Their boat rocks as Viktor and Yuuri jump in fright as if they’ve forgotten their youngest friend. They stare at his defeated form which is motionless. Yuuri bites his lip, but Viktor puts a finger over his lips with a big smile as the tunnel curves and promises to bring them into a section of blackness that is illuminated by neon red hearts.

“Leave him be,” Viktor says eagerly, turning his back to Yurio and kissing Yuuri. Yuuri squeaks, and the red lights make him look even more red than he really is.

“He’s right there!” hisses Yuuri, trying to peer around Viktor who merely turns more to block out the sight of Yurio.

“So?”

Yuuri feels himself turn hotter. It’s wrong, on so many levels, but he can’t tell Viktor no when his boyfriend leans in just before they enter total darkness when the hearts disappear. There’s something about kissing in the dark that’s special, romantic, and Yuuri promises himself he’ll do something nice for Yurio when a hand slowly finds his leg and climbs to his thigh as Viktor deepens their kiss. Yurio is no more than three feet away with Viktor pretending like they’re alone, and even though there’s still music, Yuuri can practically imagine the wet sounds that he’s sure Yurio is able hear when Viktor tries to French kiss him. Yuuri tries to lean back, his none too subtle “take it down a level” suggestion, but Viktor just chases after him with a muffled laugh as the hand goes higher up on his leg. Yuuri grips the wrist and yanks it down and he whips his head away.

“Viktor!” he cries angrily, flushed and annoyed and just a little aroused when Viktor whines cute nothings at him. “No!”

“But, Yuuri, it’s part of the ride,” Viktor whines sweetly, patting up Yuuri’s chest so he find his face and kiss him again. “And it’s dark, we have to.”

“I don’t think the ride involves leaving your upstairs brain at the entrance so your downstairs brain can take over,” Yurio half-shouts, and both Viktor and Yuuri flinch at how loud he is.

The rest of the ride is spent in angry, uncomfortable silence before the fighting starts. Yuuri is too embarrassed to try and remedy the situation and instead focuses on the scenery, though specifically the scenery on the right so he doesn’t have to look at Viktor or Yurio. However, Viktor is holding onto his left hand, thumb stroking as best it can from their position. He can hear Viktor and Yurio go back and forth in rapid, hushed Russian, too fast for him to catch anything that makes sense. Yurio’s tone is nothing but angry, and Viktor’s tone that of annoyance, and with Yuuri’s own name thrown in, he’s not sure if he wants to go back to the train station with Yurio. The conversation slowly grows more heated and louder until Yurio is standing in their boat.

“You both are disgusting and perverted and I can’t believe you’d do this to me after I walked in on you blowing him!” he screams, pointing from Viktor to Yuuri in quick succession. Yuuri groans and let’s go of Viktor’s hand to bend over and bury his face in them as he is again reminded of that horror.

“Stop bringing that up, I’m sorry!” sobs Yuuri as Viktor stands up and towers over the teen; he obviously has had enough of Yurio’s behavior.

They end up stopping the ride because neither Yurio nor Viktor agree to sit down and hash out their problems in a mature manner. To make things worse, all three of them get removed from the ride. Yuuri doesn’t think mortified can encompass his feelings as he is escorted out some type of emergency exit with Viktor and Yurio shooting each other hurt, mean looks. The door shuts behind them, and Yuuri groans and his covers his arms over his head. He begins to walk and can’t bring himself to care if the other two follow him or not.

 _I just got kicked out of the Tunnel of Love,_ he thinks numbly, blaming shock. _I can’t believe that just happened._

He makes his way to the exit, and his two silent shadows follow just a few feet away. Yuuri can’t tell if they’re simmering or waiting to start round two, and if it’s the second option he thinks it will be alright if he jumps in front of a train. However, as they’re passing by the shops and stalls, a hand grabs his sleeve. He expects Viktor and the equivalent of an adult “I’ve seen shiny and must have it” expression, but instead he finds Yurio.

“Do something for me and I’ll forget you two were being horny in front of a minor,” he says, face utterly serious in the sunset’s light, though his wording is enough to make Yuuri nearly cry.

“What?” squeaks Yuuri, and Yurio points over at a small white tent. “Me!?”

“What?” replies Yurio in confusion, face pinching up. “No! Me! You have to do something else though.” And Yurio points to a different tent that is right next to the first. Yuuri waits for his heart to sink, but he tips his head a bit in consideration.

“Viktor, you have to do it too,” Yurio says firmly, “And I get to pick.” He fold his arms and turns so he can look at Yuuri and Viktor.

“Is this punishment?” asks Viktor slowly, and Yurio nods.

“Yeah. If you two do this, _and_ let me take pictures, we’ll be even. I’ll never mention it again.” It’s a little vague as to what “it” might be, but Yuuri can’t care- it’s as close to an olive branch as Yurio will offer.

Yuuri looks at Viktor, who in turn shrugs. “It could be fun, right?”

“I haven’t done this in years,” Yuuri replies quietly, “I’ve only done at festivals, when I was a child.”

“Good, do it now, and make Viktor pay for everything,” Yurio snaps, though really he’s growling, “Or else I’m telling everyone that you got kicked off out of the damn Tunnel of Love because Viktor couldn’t keep it in his pants. And I’ll post the video of Viktor throwing up from the teacups too.”

“You are a cruel little boy,” Viktor whispers in defeat, but he fishes out his wallet and offers it to Yurio who immediately beams and looks like an innocent angel; he’s gotten what he wanted.

“Great! Help me pick something,” he chimes, practically bouncing over to the tent that proudly announces airbrush tattoos. Yuuri and Viktor follow, and very quickly it’s decided an elegant, prowling tiger will adorn Yurio’s arm anywhere from 3 to 7 days. Before Yurio sits down though he pushes Yuuri and Viktor to the booth next door where a little girl is getting finishing touches on a butterfly face paint. The two employees in the booth seem a little taken back at the two grown men, no doubt used to children, but smile anyways. The girls politely tell them to wait, and Yurio uses the time to flip through the book of previous works.

He can’t help but smile when he knows which 2 designs he wants for his victims. “You two can’t look until I take a picture and show you.”

“Like a surprise?” Viktor asks.

“That’s not fair,” bemoans Yuuri while Yurio snorts.

“Life’s not fair,” he quips, holding the book to his chest as the little girl is finished then bounds to her mother. Yurio goes over to the two artists and begins pointing, though he keeps his voice hushed. The two girls giggle but nod, and then gesture at Yuuri and Viktor to sit on the two empty chairs. Each sit down, and Yurio makes sure each girl knows what each one is supposed to get again before he sets the book down.

“No looking, no sharing, no peeking, or else I ruin you,” he warns. “I’ll know if you do.” With that he turns and darts back to the other booth to get his tiger while the two face painters giggle softly.

“He’s adorable, is he your son or something?” asks one sweetly, and Yuuri clenches his hands over his knees.

“No, just a friend,” he says through clenched teeth. “We uh, lost a bet…”

“Well we’re going to make you very happy you lost,” says the other employee as both grab their supplies and get to work.

The paint is cool as it’s applied, but it isn’t entirely unpleasant. Yuuri is happy to feel that most of the paint seems to focus around his eyes and forehead, though unknowing to him Viktor’s entire face is used as a base. The face painters refuse to give any hints as to what they’re doing, and Yurio finishes before they do. He has his jacket wrapped around his waist to show off his arm where a freshly finished tiger sits.

“Isn’t it awesome?” he breathes in wonder, and his awe is infectious. Yuuri can’t help but smile at how happy Yurio is with this fake tattoo, and Viktor offers to take a picture so Yurio can post it as soon as possible. Yurio gladly accepts and poses, and insists Viktor not to screw it up since he’s going to try and see who he can fool into thinking that it’s real. Viktor quickly tells him no one is going to believe him, but takes a very nice picture anyways. He gives the phone back to Yurio who immediately makes a noise of delight. He gets it online and then begins to take picture of Yuuri and Viktor.

“All done,” the girls chime together, and Yurio holds his phone up, switching over to video.

“Ok, you two look at each other, I want this moment captured,” he says, and both hastily get up from their chairs to look at each other. Both break into laughter as Yuuri bounces on his feet in delight as he stares at Viktor. Viktor’s face is painted like a black and white puppy, complete with pink tongue that curls down from his low lip to his chin to give a perpetual look of tongue lolling. It’s the cutest thing Yuuri’s ever seen on Viktor, and it only makes him wonder what’s been done to his own face when Viktor just stares.

“Pig?” guesses Yuuri, and to his surprise Viktor shakes his head.

“No,” replies Viktor softly, sounding stunned.

“Ok, ok, let me take a picture,” insists Yurio, “You two, smile or something.”

“What am I?” laughs Yuuri, however standing by Viktor. Yurio takes a quick photo and turns his phone around.

Viktor gasps in delight. “A dog!”

Yuuri stares at himself and can’t help but smile. He’s a zebra, complete with little ears that sit above his eyebrows and tuft of black that is over his forehead. It reminds him of a mask instead of a full-cover job like Viktor, but it’s recognizable.

“A pig would have been way too predictable,” Yurio explains, “And I couldn’t let you be a cat; the zebra seemed pretty cool though.”

“And me?” asks Viktor, obviously expecting some type of reasoning.

“You like dogs,” Yurio deadpans.

“I do, I do,” Viktor coos, reaching out and crushing Yurio in a bruising hug. Yuuri laughs and joins in, though everyone is careful to keep their respective art from smudging. “Yurio thank you!”

“Thank you,” echoes Yuuri, and Yurio just grumbles nonsensically.

Yurio posts a different picture before they leave the park to head to the train station and it becomes one of his most liked post within hours. His arm and airbrush tiger are front and center, framed on either side with Yuuri and Viktor. All three of them are smiling, genuinely, and it only takes a week before Yuuri has a copy printed for himself which ends up in his shoebox of other hardcopy photographs. It won’t be framed, but a digital version will remain he lock screen for a couple months

Or, it will until Yuuri changes his screen to a still from Yurio’s infamous video “Viktor versus Teacups” of Viktor falling into the bushes to vomit. He is only a little sorry when Viktor sees the photo.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to have one of the skaters get motion sick on rides; Viktor was the winner, if only because his misfortune made me smile more than anyone else. Chapter 2 will be a short add on, consisting of a misadventure in the Tunnel of Love.


End file.
